


your lips are so sweet

by lewisfairy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español, Fluffy, M/M, fisrt kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewisfairy/pseuds/lewisfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Niall, Harry y Louis se dan su primer beso por casi accidente</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero que sepan que esto en realidad no es un fic, es más como una serie de one shots que escribí a lo largo del fandom y decidí unirlos porque me parece conveniente. Sin embargo, hay muchos errores y hay muchas cosas que ahora me disgustan pero los escribí hace mucho tiempo y no los quería borrar porque estoy conectada a ellos sentimentalmente (? lmao.

El 13 de Septiembre del 2010 fue un _bonito_ día, fue digno para recordar por el resto de sus vidas, y quizá fue el día en el que todo empezó. Fue el día en el que Harry comprendió todo lo que sentía, aunque para ser sinceros, siempre lo supo pero no lo aceptaba. 

Fue el día en el que Harry se dio cuenta de que era lo que quería y conectó todas las piezas del rompecabezas para saber que necesitaba a Louis. Se había vuelto una especie de obsesión: siempre le picaban los dedos porque quería tocarlo y  _sentirlo._ Quería sentir su sedoso cabello y ver ese maravilloso ser humano siempre, quería acurrucarse con el en los días fríos y ver una película para no ponerle cuidado y solo disfrutar la presencia de Louis a su lado. 

Hace un par de meses se habían conocido pero Harry desde el primer día que lo vio, sentía algo en su estómago moviéndose y haciendo cosquillas sin parar, cada vez lo  _tenía_  que mirar porque Louis _es_ perfecto para él. Cada vez que veía sonreír a Louis el respondía la sonrisa porque era imposible no hacerlo. 

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Niall, el pequeño-gran irlandés. Los demás chicos de la banda decidieron hacer una fiesta con mucho trago para disfrutar lo poquito que le quedaba a Niall siendo adolescente, cumplía 18. Querían que el chico disfrutara tanto como pudiera, que recordara ese día por el resto de su vida.

La fiesta empezó a las 8 de la noche, claro que todos empezaron a llegar a las 10 como es acostumbrado. Poco a poco fueron llegando más y más personas hasta que difícilmente se podía caminar entre el genterio. Muchos tomaban y movían sus caderas al ritmo de la música desde la barra, otros estaban en las esquinas riendo sin razón, era obvio que estaban fumando. Y otros estaban en el sofá tragándose sus bocas con mucho deseo y los que sobraban estaban en la pista de baile, que por cierto, estaba llena. 

Niall estaba bebiendo en la barra con un par de chicas que se reían sin parar de algo gracioso que él les dijo, supuso Harry. Zayn estaba poniendo la música que estaba bien para los oídos de todos, al parecer. Liam estaba bailando con su novia, se le veía feliz. Pero Louis estaba sentado en una silla con una pareja enfrente manoseándose y lamiendo sus gargantas, si eso era posible, pero no parecía importarle a Louis en lo más mínimo, estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la barra. Seguro que la pareja llegó y él ni siquiera lo notó, aseguró Harry. Así que se le acercó para hacerlo sonreír.

Harry se preguntó si Louis en realidad lo quería allí para interrumpir sus pensamientos, o por lo menos en que estaba pensando que lo tenía tan distraído en una fiesta, y eso claramente no era normal en él.

—¿Estas bien? —Se sientó a su lado y tocó la espalda de Louis para hacerle saber que él era todo oídos y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Louis apenas notó cuando Harry llegó, y le dedicó una rápida mirada para después mirar a la barra.

—Solo estoy pensativo, Haz.

Era obvio que lo estaba, de eso no cabía duda. Pero la pregunta era en que pensaba, en que lo tenía tan atrapado que ni siquiera se tomaba un trago para hacerlo menos doloroso o para ir a la pista y buscar a una chica.

Fue ahí cuando comprendió, Louis estaba pensando porque estaba confundido. 

—¿Por qué no más bien sacas tú trasero de aquí y te vas a divertir? —Harry se levantó y le tendió la mano con una gran sonrisa, Louis la tomó, se levantó y sonrió de vuelta.  

Decidieron salir al patio para tomar un poco de aire fresco y respirar normalmente porque escucharon a una chica que estaba cerca decir estupideces realmente graciosas y no podían parar de reír.

—¡Mira! —gritó Louis señalando hacia la nada, pero al mover el brazo golpeó a Harry en la nariz y empezó a reír tan fuerte que se sentó en el césped.

—Eres muy grosero —afirmó Harry riendo aun así, se sentó al lado de Louis.

—Yo soy todo…—dijo Louis inclinándose cada vez más cerca a los labios de Harry y paró cuando sus alientos se mezclaron. Sus miradas estaban en los labios del otro, la tensión de besarse de una vez por todas era palpable—… un caballero. 

¡Claro que lo eres!, pensó Harry, sabes que si me provocas, caeré. Y por ese momento sintió rabia de Louis lo conociera tan bien.

Louis se inclinó un poco más cerrando los ojos, y Harry podía jurar que la luna lo hacía ver más lindo, hacía ver su piel más blanca y sus pestañas era tan largas que Harry creía que le harían cosquillas. Harry también cerró los ojos.

Al principio simplemente sus labios se rozaron, los dos esperaban la reacción del otro, pero en realidad los dos querían que pasara.

Los labios de Louis eran suavesitos y estaban húmedos, tibiecitos y Harry solo quería morderlos y chuparlos hasta que se cansara. Fue un poco torpe al principio pero después sus labios se acomodaron y se movían lentamente, despacito para que el momento no acabara. Adentro solo se escuchaba un débil sonido de lo que parecía una canción romántica, pero eso importa una mierda cuando estas besando a alguien que te corresponde.

Louis cogió a Harry por el cuello y Harry puso una mano en la cintura de Louis, que se sentía tan cómoda y tan a la medida. 

Después se separaron lentamente pero Harry no quería, quería decirle a Louis que si le dejaba saborearlo toda la fiesta, pero sabía que quizá lo arruinaría. Los ojos de Louis ya estaban abiertos, se veían tan  _tú-ojo-se-ve-muy-dulce-lo-quiero-chupar_  celestes y había un brillo que la luna dejaba que lo hacía ver más bello, si es que eso era posible.

Después se sonrieron.

En ese momento supieron que eran correspondidos, que ambos se querían y que querían lo mismo. Se quedaron allí un segundo hasta que Louis rompió en risas y por un segundo Harry pensó que era una broma todo lo del beso pero después dijo con una sonrisa pícara:

—Deberíamos besarnos otra vez.

Y lo hicieron, toda la noche.

 


	2. under the stars you will be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera vez que ves una estrella fugaz es especial, pero es aun más especial si estás con la persona que amas

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, era hermoso.

Esa noche era especialmente bonita, como si el destino, el clima y el universo se pusieran de acuerdo para hacer de esa noche especial.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó Harry, mientras desayunaban lo habitual: huevos batidos, la mitad de una manzana cortada en trocitos (Louis prefería las rebanadas, debido a que era más rápido) y té.

—Hagamos algo diferente hoy —respondió Louis tomando un sorbo de su té.

—¿Qué traes en mente? —Harry sonrió.

—Ya verás —le devolvió la sonrisa con un toque de picardía.

Entonces Louis alistó lo que creyó necesariopara sorprender a Harry, aunque este supuso a donde irían cuando vio que guardó una manta y sándwiches en una canasta. Obviamente Louis no se dio cuenta puesto que estaba concentradísimo en su tarea.

Harry estaba muy ansioso cuando se subieron al auto; ya sabía a dónde irían pero él nunca había ido a un picnic al anochecer para después ver las estrellas (o algo más si la situación lo requería) y le emocionaba aún más que Louis estuviera con él.

—Te gustará, te lo aseguro —prometió Louis ingenuo.

Harry trató de contener la risa, pero Louis se dio cuenta porque muy bien lo conoce y preguntó —: ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

En este instante Harry no se aguantó y estalló en risas. Louis quitó la mirada de la calle, por un segundo, para poder admirarlo.

—Eres muy tierno —afirmó Harry sonriendo con las mejillas rosadas de tanto reír. Louis también sonrió, pero seguía confuso.

—Es que —se atrevió a seguir Harry— ya sé a dónde iremos.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba Louis, y abrió mucho los ojos, aun viendo hacia delante. Esto hizo que Harry empezara a reír otra vez con ganas.

—¡Se suponía que era una sorpresa! —explicó Louis un poco molesto—, ¡Quería verte sonreír cuando llegáramos!

—Haré de cuenta que no sé nada.

—¡No será lo mismo! —espetó Louis.

—¿Qué no será lo mismo? — preguntó inocente Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—La sorpresa…

—Yo no sé nada.

Louis quitó la mirada de la carretera y sonrió ampliamente. “Harry es tan perfecto”, pensó. Sus manos se encontraron en la palanca de cambios y no se despegaron hasta que llegaron.

Louis parqueó el auto al final de una descuidada carretera y se bajaron hablando de la cena que organizaría Jay para fin de año y a la cualhabía invitado a Harry ( ¡y no olvides decirle que Anne y Gemma están invitadas también!, le había recordado su madre cuando hablaron por teléfono la noche anterior).

—Claro que iremos —aseguró Harry viendo como Louis sacaba una venda de su bolsillo.

—Date la vuelta

Harry se volteó y Louis le tapó los ojos con la venda, era una sorpresa al fin y al cabo.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Harry siguiendo el juego

Louis no respondió y simplemente lo guió hasta donde le pareció bonito. La verdad, es que todo el lugar era igual: había pasto por todos lados y el cielo era exactamente el mismo en donde fuera que te pararas. La diferencia es que había un diente de león y eso es una buena señal.

Louis quitó la venda y lo primero que hizo Harry fue tirársele encima rodeando su cuello con sus brazos;ese día iba a ser tan perfecto. Después se rieron porque podían, porque estaban solos y eran felices.

Miró los ojos de Harry, eran tan verdes, tan hermosos y perfectos que se sentía que se derretía con tanta belleza; por magnetismo le miró los labios y quiso besarlos porque eran de él. Y lo hizo.

Los labios de Harry nunca iban a cambiar, si hasta ahora no lo habían hecho, ¿por qué lo harían ahora? Quizá sí hubiesen cambiado, pero Louis los sentía iguales que la primera vez, eran delgaditos y tibiecitos, eran tan dulces que su lengua sentía cosquillitas, también eran suavecitos y cómodos. Los dos sonreían, se sentían tan infinitos y felices.

Harry se bajó de Louis y se rió, siempre lo hacía después de un momento tan especial, y sonreía con ternura con las mejillas sonrosadas. Louis sonrió también, Harry era tan perfecto.

Sacaron la manta y la pusieron en el césped, se sentaron y comieron los sándwiches (que por cierto era lo único que le quedaba bien a Louis), hablando de cosas triviales.

—Los sándwiches te quedaron ricos, eso amerita un beso —y se besaron otra vez porque era muy bonito sentir los labios del otro, porque querían, porque nunca podían en público y porque el día era bellísimo y porque se amaban.

Al terminar se recostaron y notaron que las nubes tenían formas extrañas, por ejemplo, la de la derecha de Harry tenía la forma del cabello de Zayn, y más allá había otra con forma de un dinosaurio. Las nubes siempre tienen formas extrañas al fin y al cabo.

Después de un rato Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo, eso le trajo paz a Louis, últimamente solo veía las líneas que se hacían en su frente y realmente quería verlo feliz.

Y ahora ambos estaban felices.

Se paró y fue a buscar una flor bonita para dársela a Harry. No caminó mucho, puesto que cerca habían un montón de flores de todos los colores, al final se decidió por una rosada que, adivinó, se vería verdaderamente hermosa en el cabello de Harry.

Cuando se volvió se volvió a sentar Harry ya estaba despierto y sonrió al ver a Louis.

—Pensé que me había dejado botado —bromeó, porque ambos sabían que Louis jamás lo dejaría, aún sí quisiera.

Louis sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Harry era muy inocente a veces, parecía un chiquillo inseguro— aunque de inseguro e inocente no tiene nada.

—Llegaste justo para el atardecer —anunció Harry acercándose cada vez más hasta que recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Louis, le gustaba mucho escuchar el latir de su corazón y sentir su calidez. La mano de Harry buscó la de Louis— quiero verlo contigo.

Louis sacó la flor que tenía escondida en su bolsillo trasero y se la puso en el cabello a Harry cuando estaba absorto mirando como el sol se escondía y los colores se tornaban en un naranja y en la parte de abajo un azul oscuro, era tan perfecto.

Harry sonrió al tacto, hasta que sintió algo en su cabello.

—¿Qué me pusiste? —trató de sonar enojado, pero le salió con un toque de suavidad.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que las flores te sientan bien? —y después besó su frente.

Se quedaron en silencio, no había más que decir, de hecho, no es que no supieran que decir, si no que toda ya estaba dicho y no había necesidad de hablar. Simplemente miraron como el cielo se tornaba totalmente azul, en serio, ¿cómo es que no habían hecho esto antes?

Pasó en un segundo, fue muy rápido cuando la estrella fugaz pasó.

—Pide un deseo, ¡rápido! —exclamó Harry, apretándole la mano ansioso.

Louis cerró los ojos y una sola cosa pasó por su mente: “Que Harry y yo estemos juntos por siempre, por favor”, después sonrió tan fuerte que le dolían los cachetes.

Cuando los abrió Harry lo miraba muy atento, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa suave decoraba su rostro. Después preguntó — ¿Qué pediste?

La verdad es que no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas de los deseos, pero sabía que sí lo decía en voz alta, no se cumpliría. Sonrió más ampliamente—sí es que fuera posible.

—¡No te voy a decir! —gritó, casi ofendido—realmente quiero que se cumpla.

—Te amo, Louis.

—Yo también te amo, Harold.

Sus labios se unieron, lento al principio, no había afán (aunque el hecho de que dos celebridades estén sentados en la nada puede ser un poco peligroso), ahora solo querían estar juntos y olvidarse de todo, porque así están completos y eso los hacia felices.

Harry supo que pidió, porque los dos pidieron lo mismo.


	3. my future is better when you are there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry y louis se casan y deciden pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos

—Nunca me casare, ew.— recordó Louis sonriendo ante tal recuerdo. Cuando era tan solo un niño, no conocía de la vida, pequeño e inocente.

La vida de Louis había cambiado estos últimos seis años. Su vida dio un giro de 180º, al pensar que todo empezó en un baño le causaba gracia. Realmente no fue el baño que le cambio la vida, si no quien estaba en el baño, aquel joven apuesto ojiverde que tan solo con un simple “Oops!” lo hizo estremecer. Todos los recuerdos junto a Harry estaban frescos.

Pero no todo fue rosas y arcoíris, también habían peleado, normalmente lo hacían muy seguido. Pasaron tantos años sufriendo, tantos años ocultándose. Pero ya no más, ya por fin eran libres.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Liam golpeando suavemente la puerta.

Los recuerdos lo habían transportado fuera del planeta. Estaba parado frente al espejo preparando los últimos detalles de su traje negro. Una sonrisa enamorada estaba en su rostro ante tales recuerdos, la primera palabra, la primera sonrisa, la primera mirada, la primera cita, el primer beso, el primer “te amo”, hermosos recuerdos permanecían en su mente, después de seis años de ocultar su amor por fin podía hacer su sueño realidad.

—Sí Liam, estoy listo —dijo saliendo de la alcoba para ir a la ceremonia, estaba demasiado nervioso, durante los últimos meses se lo había imaginado, pero aun así los nervios invadían su ser. El pensar que en un par de minutos Harry iba a ser su esposo hacía que su corazón estuviera en la boca de su estómago. El pensar en el futuro junto al menor le hacía feliz, porque simplemente él lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a estar junto a Harry toda su vida.

Quería despertar todas las mañanas de su vida junto a él, y ver sus rulos despeinados y enredados contra la almohada. Quería sentir su respiración contra su cuello al dormir, y hacer cucharita cuando vieran televisión. También escuchar su voz ronca todo el tiempo y sentir su piel contra la suya en cada mínima oportunidad.

Entraron a la iglesia con sillas de madera café, en donde se sentaban varias personas y una alfombra roja que guiaba hasta un altar. Las personas emocionadas voltearon a mirar a Louis asomándose en la puerta . Pronto seria el momento.

—Acomódense todos, ya viene —se escuchó un susurro de uno de los invitados. Mientras veían a Louis pasar por la alfombra con su madre. Louis veía en el altar, al final de la alfombra un chico tan hermoso que podía sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Harry llevaba un traje blanco que hacia resaltar su hermosos ojos color esmeralda y su torso largo.

Jay quien estaba tratando de no derramar lagrima alguna, pero aun así se le notaba demasiado feliz. A medida que Louis avanzaba más, sentía su corazón detenerse. Harry lo esperaba en el altar con una gran sonrisa, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos.

Louis amaba la forma en que Harry reía con su voz ronca, era música para sus oídos. También la forma en que Harry le besaba y acariciaba sus labios con su dulce lengua. Amaba todo de Harry, todo lo que hacía y como lo hacía. Ahora estaba dispuesto a vivir toda una vida con Harry.

Finalmente llegó al altar y su madre le susurró con una gran sonrisa—: Te amo, Louis. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Harry Styles, ¿está usted dispuesto a amar a Louis Tomlinson en el bien, el mal, la salud y la enfermedad, la pobreza y riqueza? —preguntó un señor de traje negro, sosteniendo un librito pequeño en sus pequeñas manos.

—Acepto—confirmó Harry con determinación regalándole una sonrisa con hoyuelos y todo a Louis, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

—Louis Tomlinson, ¿está usted dispuesto a amar a Harry Styles en el bien, el mal, la salud y la enfermedad, la pobreza y riqueza? —preguntó el señor.

Harry era su todo, su razón de vivir.

—Acepto —respondió Louis pensando en su futuro con Harry, solo lo pudo observar el rostro de Harry lleno de felicidad, iluminando el salón con su sonrisa, su perfección.

—Los declaro marido y marido. Puede besar al novio —dijo el señor.

Louis se inclinó un poco hacia Harry y sintió sus dulces labios acariciándole tiernamente. En ese momento entendió que Harry lo amaba tanto como él.


End file.
